Water and Honesty
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story A man, Andrew McAllister, using a dowsing stick, has found out that there is water underneath Pleasance House that he wants. To get it he needs the deed, but unfortunately the owner of Pleasance House, Clyde Evans, is not about to just hand it over. Leaving Marston to either force him to hand over the deed or kill Clyde. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: Political Realities in Armadillo Mission Objectives After locating Andrew McAllister, the player must: *Talk with him and learn of Clyde Evans and the water allegedly beneath Pleasance House. *Ride to Pleasance House and obtain the deed to the property from Clyde Evans. *Return the deed to McAllister. Mission Details The mission starts in a camp on the road from MacFarlane's Ranch to Armadillo. A man with a strange stick (remarking he doesn't have the irrigation tools like the city folk do) explains to John Marston that underneath the Pleasance House there is a stockpile of water that he wants. The only way to get it is if he has the deed to the property. The owner of Pleasance House does not want to leave though. John Marston agrees to get the deed. Travel to Pleasance House just North of Armadillo and talk to the owner. He demands $200 for the deed, says he'll buy a house in Blackwater (although he doesn't like the people there). John Marston has the choice to either pay $200 for the deed, kill the owner and take the deed or hogtie the owner (-100 honor) into giving the deed over. Either way you have the deed to Pleasance House and can now use it as a normal property (save your game and change your outfit etc.) Head back to the man at the campsite and hand over the deed he then also pays you $15, or $220 for a smooth transaction with no blood, for getting it. If you killed the owner he notices the blood on the deed and says he didn't want anyone to die and that you should keep the deal a secret as the owner had a son in Blackwater. After giving him the deed and completing the mission, he can be killed (-30 honor or -0 honor if you wear your bandana, random low end loot) and you can loot his corpse to reobtain the deed to the house. Glitch ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *There is a glitch where MacAllister notices blood on the deed even though you paid Evans the $200 and did not kill him causing MacAllister to act as though you killed Evans and pays you less. Trivia *Even if the player does not kill Evans, but hogties him instead, MacAllister will still notice blood on the deed. *This mission can also be completed after the final gameplay mission The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed; doing so after this point will cause MacAllister to ask "Is you the man Marston sent with the deed?" Achievements ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player